


Running from the truth

by weird_au_ideas



Series: A kingdom to rule [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Demons, Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), i think, slight body horror, the author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_au_ideas/pseuds/weird_au_ideas
Summary: A demon named Sul was born with an ability that made her life around 200% harder; future vision.Her backstory tells about the faithful night that turned her life around.





	Running from the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to this journey! This is the first backstory from one of my many characters in my little universe,which is a mix between medieval,steampunk and fantasy! I think a lot of questions will be answered in following story's but feel free to ask any question you might have!
> 
> Anyway,enjoy this backstory of Sul!

Sul never had it easy.Living with demons was not only figuratively but also literally,a living hell.But what pushed her life over the edge was her future visions,even though ‘vision’ doesn’t really describe them.Images,conversations and even emotions that have yet to happen haunt the little demon.She always felt lonely and distant from her friends and family and the worst part was that she couldn’t even talk about it,a rule her parents made sure that she would obey.When she was a child she was ever so confused about the rule,innocence and naivety clouding her judgement.But the truth catches up sooner or later.

Sul never did anything about her visions,too scared to know what would happen if she did.Nothing could change her mind on that,well,almost nothing.On a faithful night she jolted up out of her bed,sweating profusely,trying her best to control her breathing because if that continues,she will get a panic attack.But nobody would blame her if she did.In her vision,she stood over a lifeless body,with blood smeared everywhere,as if a monster ripped the person apart.Going trough the memory,Sul noticed a detail that made her blood in her veins stop.She recognized that face,in fact,she saw that face not too long ago.It was one of her friends out of her neighborhood,one she knows since shew was a little child.The horror in Sul’s face could clearly be seen and the shaking of her limbs was loud enough that she could wake the whole house up if she didn’t calm down.Adrenalin filled her veins and it became harder to think but after what felt like an eternity,she was calm enough to think of something,anything,that would help her.Finally,she managed to find a conclusion.

Gripping her blankets and throwing them off of her,she sprints towards her window and flies as fast as possible to the person that always had a solution,or a word of wisdom.That said person was rearranging a shelf full of little knick knacks from all over the world.Milly always looked a lot more friendly in comparison to herself.Her wings were more as sharp than Sul’s and her rounded body features with the comfy clothing and the little horns,that were dull,sticking out of her forehead.Hair being in a low ponytail.She just looked like the embodiment of a warm hug.Her best friend Milly.She traveled far away and met all kinds of people,learning things as she went along.It didn’t surprise Sul that she was wide awake in the middle of the night,knowing that Milly sleeps during the day.She could watch this peaceful scene forever but a voice caught her attention.

“What terrible feeling brought you this time to me hon?A spooky vision that felt too real in that dream of yours?”

Even though her parents said to never tell anybody about her visions,she couldn’t hide it from her best friend,she felt like she was betraying her trust.But loving,ever so loving Milly,accepted her for who she was and always soothed Sul when she needed it.Milly seemed like she always knew what to say and do to make Sul feel better so the window was always for her open,when she was feeling down.Sul voice was so quiet that had problems hearing it herself as she whispered.

“A friend of mine died in it….”

That got her all the attention from Milly,who dropped what she was doing,with eyes being full of concern for her friend but kept quiet for Sul to continue if she wanted.Milly now noticed that Sul wasn’t in her usual shorts and long T-shirt but instead had her pajamas still on.Probably wanted to get to her as soon as possible.Not that it bothered her.Sul never knew what she did to deserve such a wonderful friend who never pressured her into anything and was always there to support her.However,she couldn’t just admire her and try to completely forget her problem,so she tried to keep her together,managing to sound even weaker than before.

“Th-there was b-blood e-e-everywhere…..I…I don’t know what to do…..should I h-help her or let her d-die just because I was a coward.”

The last part of the sentence was whispered so quietly that it would have been impossible to hear if they were human.That made Milly take a step forward,arms held high as if she was dealing with a scared animal.

“Hon,that sounds horrible to hear and I’m so sorry to hear what you had to see but you are no coward.In fact,you are brave,really brave,for being to handle these visions like you usually do.”

She knows that the sentence was supposed to soothe her but at the moment,it made nothing but making her blood boil.Eyes filled with anger as she practically shouted through the room,throat starting to close up and eyes getting shiny with tears not ready to shed yet.

“**I’M ANYTHING BUT BRAVE IF I LET THEM DIE JUST BECAUSE I WAS TOO SCARED TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.I AM AND ALWAYS WILL BE WEAK!**”

That made Sul finally break,staring to crumple down the floor but not quite reaching it because Milly picked her up and has her in a tight embrace,maybe thinking that it would get all of the negative emotions out of Sul.Tears were streaming down her face,seeming like they would never end and she felt like she was suffocating,not getting any air for a while.Milly,after sitting down on her bed,started to rub soothing pattern on Sul’s back and and instructed her in the softest voice possible,how to even her breathing.After what felt like hours,Sul finally got enough air that,without the feeling of suffocating,she wasn’t feeling that horrible anymore.Looking in Milly’s eyes hoping to find the answer to all her problems,she made an attempt to speak,voice being quieter than ever before.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Milly’s eyes were full of sadness and it seemed like she was going to cry when she finally spoke up.

“I’m so _so_ sorry Sul….I don’t know what to do next…”

Hearing that from her was heartbreaking,not only seeing her expression,her trying to look as calm as ever,not wanting Sul to get even sadder and trying to make her feel calm,but her voice was wavering,like she was about to cry.And that probably the worst thing for her,making Milly cry and feel lost,trying to solve a problem which wasn’t hers to begin with.All she could do now though,was wrap her arms around Milly and hug her as best es she could from her position.Milly moved one hand to Sul’s hair green hair,that was usually in a messy bun,stroking through it in a calm manner.They sat their,just feeling each others company until Milly moved them both so that they were laying in her bed,still in each others arms,as if that could solve everything.

The next morning,Milly awoke with her arms empty,not knowing what Sul was going to do.She just hoped that whatever happens,that Sul would be safe.Sighing,she made her bed and resumed to her task from the nigh before.But her mind is still focused on her best friend.Having a nauseous feeling in her stomach.

Sul didn’t blame Milly.She would never blame someone who did everything they could to help her.Both didn’t know what to do,and even then she tried her best for Sul.It made a feeling of guilt pool in her stomach.She was nothing but a problem to Milly but she was still so kind to her.It made no sense whatsoever but what ever made sense in her life.Pushing the thoughts away in favor of walking faster,Sul made it to a little entrance in a narrow alley.It was so unnerving but then again it was supposed to look like this,only people that would be fearless,or desperate enough,would walk in there to make a deal with a trickster.These demons live off of mischief,their deals being free,or so it seems.They don’t demand any physical items,rather they sit back and see how the deal backfires on the person and watch as their live crumbles into dust.It was for most people a death wish to strike a deal with them but Sul couldn’t turn back now,with the knowledge that someone could die because of it.

She took a steadying step and soon she was walking confidently to the entrance,even though her whole body screamed to just run away.Opening the door slowly and ducking through it as she went in,she looked around carefully,trying to find the demon.It was so dark that she couldn’t make anything out,so she gathered up all the courage she had and went further inside.She started to regret ever stepping her foot in this place,but she couldn’t let her instincts get the best of her.Waiting for a few minutes to see if something will happen,she look ahead in the darkness with a voice as stoic as she could muster.

“Hello?Is anybody in here?”

As if on cue,the door behind her slammed shut,making her jump out of her skin.Panic started to grow in her,with her only exit gone.Still,she went back and tried to open it,in hopes of it being unlocked,but of course to no avail.Sul knew she would get a panic attack if she didn’t calm herself,starting to breath deeply in and out,trying to even her breathing even,she made calming motions with her hands on her arms.circling the in a soothing manner like Milly always did.Finally,the adrenaline started to disappear out of her system and she started to feel like she could do this.That was,until a voice, that sounded ice cold,spoke right besides her ear.

“Hello~What unfortunate event brought you to someone as myself darling~?”

The voice was so near to Sul that she threw herself in the opposite direction,every hair standing on edge,her nerves screaming again as she looked at the two eyes,piercing straight into her soul.Fear was very apparent on Sul and she tried to hide it but it failed miserably as all the candles in that place lit up and she saw the trickster,standing where she previously stood,mouth in a wicked grin,showing a _lot_ of teeth,eyes focused entirely focused on Sul which were completely black with two blood red pupils and arms crossed over their chest,making them seem broader than they are,having the longest and _sharpest_ nails Sul ever saw on someone.What caught her attention the most was their clothing.They looked exactly like a lawyer,if it wasn’t for their short hair sticking out of every direction and two ram horns on both sides of their head.She didn’t know how long she was staring at them but it was apparently long enough for the trickster to leave a high pitched chuckle that echoed around them.

“Now now~,no need to be so scared of me,I don’t bite~”

The voice was a lot higher than expected and did nothing to soothe her panic.But she had to speak up eventually,she was here to get something and wasn’t going to leave without it.Absorbing all the courage she had she looked at the trickster’s hands as she voiced her request,eyes full of determination.

“A friend of mind is in danger and I want to protect them,though I can’t protect them with my current state,so I went here for a deal.”

Sul was congratulating herself in her head for not stuttering while speaking,even though her voice was lightly cracking at the end.Being occupied with her thoughts,she didn’t see how the trickster moved towards her until they were only a few feet away.

“Well that sure sounds interesting~What is that thing you’re trying to protect her from?”

Sul stood her ground not wanting to step back and seem weaker than she already is,clenching her hands at the words the trickster said.Sul finally met the gaze of them,even if it was for just a second,and looked back down at her hands again,getting a little more confidence.

“That’s the problem,I don’t know what the threat is,that’s why I searched for you in the first place.I heard you have a solution to everything”

The words were spat out like venom at the trickster,whose smile only grew bigger at hearing the statement.

“Oh thank you darling~”

Sul just looked up to them to glare at them as they continued to speak.

“Hmmm,sounds like a tricky a tricky situation but that’s my job!”

Giving another shrill laugh that echoed around the room.

“Even though your description was vague,I could give you something to protect that dear friend of yours~.”

That made Sul’s face change into one full of hope,instead of hatred towards the trickster in front of her.She finally had something to protect their friend.No longer being able to hide her excitement for finally having a solution,she met the eyes of the trickster with her own.

“Really?!What is it?I would do anything for it!”

The response she got was a click of their tongue which brought her eyes back to the demon in front of her,not noticing that her eyes wandered before.

“Yes,I have something that should protect them from anything.The strength of something that is much stronger than the two of us combined!Oh,and don’t worry about the payment,we tricksters don’t work like that but you should know that~.”

Being embarrassed about her mistake,Sul started to fidget with her hands avoiding the gaze of the other.The trickster slightly chuckled at that and stretched their hand out.

“So,shall we begin the transformation~?”

She should have turned around and run away from there as far as possible,forgetting this ever happened and just let time do its thing,but she didn’t.Her rational thinking was too far gone for that,the solution being right in front of her.So she took the trickster’s hand in her own and gave it a firm handshake.Their smile turned even bigger,if that was even possible and they retreated their hand as they spoke.

“The transformation will hurt a little bit but your body shouldn’t sustain any damage from it~.”

Before Sul could question what they meant by that,she fell to the floor screaming her lungs out from the pain her body was experiencing.Her blood felt like actual lava flowing through her veins,burning everything it touched.All of her bones seemed to bend in all kinds of directions,feeling as if they would break at any second and her muscles felt like they were tearing at the seems.The last thing she saw before she passed out was the trickster’s face,seeming rather amused about her pain.

She didn’t know when she awoke from her deep sleep,the room having no windows and the only illuminating it being the candles that where just everywhere.Sul started to panic,not knowing where she was until a weirdly familiar face stepped into her sight.

“Hello darling~,how was your rest?You were passed out for just a day and a half,impressive considering that some people sleep for multiple _weeks_ after a transformation like that~.”

That was when she remembered everything.The vision,the conversation with Milly,her going to make a deal with a trickster and lastly experiencing a lot of pain caused by the transformation she went through,only now noticing on the piles of blankets and pillows she was sitting on.Instead of asking the trickster about it,she jumped out of the mess as soon as possible and ran as fast as she could out.The last thing she hear being the trickster.

“Have fun with your new power~!”

She expected to feel exhausted after waking up from the transformation,but surprisingly,she felt more energized than she had in the last couple of days.Feeling a new kind of power in her veins.She could finally protect her friend.

She arrived at her home in record time,sprinting all the way there.She called her friend over to explain everything,so that she could keep them safe.The tension was ripping her in half until she heard the knocks on her door.She went as fast as possible and practically dragged her friend into the house.The rule to keep quiet about her visions completely forgotten,or less forgotten but more ignored than anything else.So,she spilled what happened that night,how she had her vision and she was going to tell how she was going to protect her from any harm but the outright disgusted look from her friends face made her stop.Asking if anythings wrong,her friend started to shout at Sul,repeating things as “freak” and “monster” in her rant,saying that Sul should stay as far away of her as possible.That broke Sul’s heart.She did so much to keep them safe,only for them to reject her for because of her power?!Sul’s heart broke with every word that was spat at her,the feeling of betrayal growing in her.But something else started to grow in her mind.It started out small,in the back of her head,but soon enough it was clouding every one of Sul’s senses.And it was hatred._Pure hatred_.Sul’s eyes glazed over and she lost consciousness losing her mind and body to the fog in her mind.

When she snapped back into reality,her mind was still a little fogged over.But as soon as it cleared she looked on the floor,gasping and covering her mouth,as if to prevent her from puking,having a horrible display before her feet.A lifeless body,looking like it was ripped apart by some monster,blood smeared everywhere but as soon as she looked down at her hands,a terrifying realization dawned on her._She was the threat __all along.**She was the one who took the life of her friend**_.Taking a step back from the body,she didn’t know what to do.What could she possibly do?And where could she possibly go?Head being on fire,Sul trusted her instincts again after a long time of ignoring them and did what she could do best

She ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew,what a doozy!  
Anyway,I hope you enjoyed these characters!  
I will probably post a few more backstory and a little summary that has a little bit of information of each character that is going to reside in the kingdom.  
If there are any warnings that I need to tag please let me know!  
Critic is always welcome!


End file.
